Project: Faya
by trunswicked
Summary: Maya and Finn are meant to be together: Kalani is sure of it. The question: How do you hook up your bubbly best friend with her stoic crush?


A green-cloaked figure dashed through Greenhaven, her hands gripping her cloak and keeping it over her tattoed shoulders as she ran. She got her timing perfect; she skidded behind a stone wall and pressed her back to it. Immediately after the tip of her cloak disappeared behind the wall, a heavy wooden door opened, and a young girl walked out with a basket of assorted breads and fruits. She wore a bright smile on her face. The door shut behind her, and she walked right past where the mysterious figure was hiding.

The figure smiled to herself. She pulled off her hood, revealing dark silk-smooth skin and long black hair. Her name was Kalani, a young queen of one of the Hundred Isles; and she had a very important mission. The mission? Help her best friend hook up with her crush.

Said best friend in question was the girl she was stalking. Maya had short orange hair that framed her round face, and her blue eyes resembled a fire's inner core. She might seem innocent, but the jarring burn scar on her right cheek reflected the war she'd been through. Her spirit animal was a tiny salamander, one that gave Maya her fire powers. In short, Kalani couldn't see any reason why anyone would reject her best friend. Even if the man she had to convince was Finn Cooley; the most serious, silent, and stoic Greencloak she'd ever met.

Finn, Maya, and Kalani had accompanied the Four Fallen on their trip to Stetriol- the worst experience of Kalani's life, but anyway- she'd seen the connection between Maya and Finn. Maya always listened and stared intently when he gave orders, and Finn always smiled when she told a dramatic story to Abeke and Conor. When Finn's wildcat spirit animal, Donn, had chased Tini, Kalani saw him blush while apologizing to Maya. They had similarities, too: Both from Northern Eura, both acquainted to the Four Fallen, both exposed to the true horrors of war.

Kalani was 100% certain that they would be a perfect couple. They just needed a little push.

She even had plans written down:

1\. "Accidentally" push Maya into him.

2\. Flirt with Finn and watch if Maya gets jealous.

3\. Question Maya about who she likes in front of him and see if he reacts.

4\. Tie them together.

5\. Pretend Maya has been badly injured, an-d-

She scratched off the last one because Finn prrrrobably wouldn't forgive her for that.

Today, she would start phase 1. She had her plan all figured out: Finn was in Greenhaven's courtyard, so she would lead Maya towards him. Then she'd pretend as if another Greencloak shoved her, and she'd push Maya right into Finn. It was fool-proof.

She adjusted her hood and walked out from behind the wall. She ran after Maya, calling her name, and her best friend stopped to wait for her.

"What's up, Maya?" she asked, acting casual.

"Nothing much. Just taking this basket to Lenori." Maya replied. She started forward, but Kalani clapped her on the shoulder. "Let's walk this way!" she pointed behind Maya and grinned nervously.

Maya raised a eyebrow, "But Lenori is this w-"

"We'll take the long way!" Kalani waved her hand dismissively. "Come on!"

They walked on a stone path, heading straight for where Finn was speaking to (or lecturing) a group of younger Greencloaks. Maya looked suspicously at her best friend, wondering what she was up to.

Kalani needed a reason to fall... She spotted a boy she recognized: Errol. He was carrying a huge axe over his shoulder, and he was walking their way. Perfect.

Maya and Kalani walked past Finn, and the plan was on. "Hey Maya, what's that?" Kalani pointed towards Finn, and when Maya turned her head, she shoved her best friend so that she stumbled. Right into Finn's back.

Kalani gasped as if she was offended. "Errol, Tellun's antlers, watch where you're going with that axe!" she said angrily. Errol's eyes widened in confusion and fear. "Uhh... sorry. Sorry!" He put up his hands in defense, obviously not wanting to experience the queen of the Hundred Isles' wrath.

"Be more careful next time." Kalani glared at him as he scurried away, then she turned back to Maya and Finn. Maya was apologizing, clutching her basket close to her and blushing in embarassment.

Finn hesitated before giving her a small smile. "...It's okay. It was an accident." Kalani heard a young Greencloak snicker from behind Finn.

Maya nodded stiffly, then turned back to Kalani. She shrugged, and continued walking ahead. When Kalani followed her and glanced back, she could have sworn she saw Finn watching them leave.

"That was embarassing." Maya whisper-hissed to her. "Do you think he was angry?"

"Nah. He seems to have a soft spot for you, actually. I don't think he's ever been angry with you." Kalani smirked.

"What?" Maya laughed nervously. "No... he was probably just trying to put up a good example in front of those kids." She reached her hand up to play with her hair, something she only did when she was embarassed.

"Whatever you say. Come on, Lenori's waiting, isn't she?" Kalani was inwardly pleased at her best friend's reaction. Maya liked Finn a lot: she was sure of it.

Phase 1 was a success, but it would take more than that to get Maya and Finn together. It was time for phase 2 to come into play.


End file.
